I'm Hope, An Angel Of The Lord
by Ihaveaname00
Summary: Dean thought that the feud with the angel was over after Cas got his grace back but boy was he wrong. Now a powerful new angel comes into the picture asking for Dean's help. Will this angel cause trouble will she be exactly what the Winchesters need. *Female OC*


"Dean, your in danger." Cas explains. "Cas, your angel friends don't scary me." Dean says unconcered. "Dean, you don't understand this angel is powerful almost as powerful as archangels. You know how Luficer scared me." Castiel asked. Dean nodded annoyed. " Well I feel the same way with this angel. Scared." Cas says. Dean could hear the fear in his voice. "I'll be fine. Okay Cas. I'll stab the hell out of it if it comes near." Dean says trying to calm Castiel down. " Fine but be careful Dean." Cas says before he disappears.

After Castiel leaves the motel, Dean wait for Sam to return by grabbing a cold one in their mini fridge and drinking on the bed. Dean thinks about the angel Cas was talking about and how worried Cas sounded. Zacheriah and Uriel were pretty bad but angels always did what God asked. What did the angel want? Did they need Dean? And if so for what?

When the door creaked open Dean grabbed the angel blade under his pillow. "Dude its only me." Sam yelled as Dean pointed the knife at him. Dean should have known Sam had a key and it's not like angels can pick locks right? "Oh sorry but I'm a little paraonoid right now because Cas says I'm in danger because this powerful angel want to do something to me or something like that." Dean explained fast as he slowly lowered the knife. " What do the angels want now? God can't they leave us alone."

Dean shurgs and yawns. "Well Sammy as much as I love our talks. I need to go to sleep." Dean says streching his arms. "Goodnight Dean." Sam mumbles. As soon as Dean's head hits the pillow, he slowly drifts off to sleep.

When Dean opens his eyes he sees a tan skinned girl staring intensly at him with her pretty brown eyes. Dean's eyes widen as the girl contuines to stare at him. "Um...Hey who are you?" Dean asked confused. The girl touches his cheek almost caressing it. Her face softens as she smiles. Dean can't stop looking at her. She's beautiful he thought. "Oh Dean." She finally repiles. She cocks her head to the side.

"I'm the big bad angel. You know the Castiel has been talking about." She says queitly. Dean eyes widen even more as he slowly reachs for the blade under his pillow. "Why are you here?" Dean says trying to distract her. His hand can't find the blade anywhere. "Are you looking for this?" She asks raising the blade. Dean stares at the angel now he's starting to get annoyed. "I'm here because I wanted to meet the famous Dean Winchester. I've heard a lot about you. Angels love to gossip. Most of the stuff were true except the smart part." Her smile brightens as she says this.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asks impatiently. "He's fine, knocked him out for a while though." She repiles. "Cas will come" Dean trying to scare though he knows right when he says it he regrets it. The girl laughs at Dean. "Do you always have the angel rescue you? Anyways he won't. You and I both know right now I'm powerful than Castiel." She say while her smile fades. "The real reason I'm here is because I need your help."

"I'm not helping you." Dean states. She laughs and starts to smile again. "Why because your boyfriend won't allow." She says. "First he's not my boyfriend. Second I don't even know you." Dean explains agravated. "Fine. I'm Hope an angel of lord" She repiles. Dean starts laughing. "What's funny?" She says tilting her head trying to read his face. "Your name is Hope and your an angel." Dean trys to say inbetween laughs. "That is right." She says still kind of confused. "I think that's kind of a generic name for an angel huh?" Dean asks. "No. I'm the only one with that name." She explains still not understanding.

"Well anyways now you know me and now you can help me." She says chaning the subject. "That's not how it works." Dean agrues. "Yes it is. Please I'm asking to help me with an issue not for heaven but for me." She begs. "What is it?" Dean asks. "Well it's just that want to know what it feels like to be human but without riping out my grace. See I like being an angel of the lord but when I look down I see happiness and love. Real love not just a thing you say but a thing you feel. I sometimes think I want to be like that but when talk about I always get like pushed away." She tries to explains. "What do need me for then?"Dean questions.

"I want to just observe you." She says slowly. "Observe me?" Dean asks confused. "You know watch you. When the angels talk um..they said that you loved your brother so much that whenever he messed about you forgave him or when your father died you toke it hard that means you loved him. I want to know what feels like. I want to see if it's worth it." She explains. Dean looked at her face. Soon the happy pretty face he once saw turned into sadness and loneliness.

"For how long?" Dean asks. "A month." She says her face lighting up. "Do you have a phone?" She nods. "But I don't really know my number." She says quietly. "Here's my number." He says typing his number in her phone. "Text me a time and place to meet tommorow at 1 and when will Sammy wake up?" "Soon. Most likely when I leave." She says before disappearing.

After the angel left, Dean lets out a sigh. "Dean what's wrong?" Sam asks worriedly. "Oh hey Sammy did you enjoy you nap?" Dean questions sacastically. "Really Dean what's wrong?" Sam asks again. "The angel was here." Dean repiles. Suddenly Castiel appears out of no where. "Where is she?" Castiel asks without even minding that he was barging in on the boys conversation.

"Have you been spying on us?" Dean asks getting angry because he already knows the answer. "Yes Dean but when the angel came into this motel she sent me away. Now Dean what did she ask of you?" Castiel asks getting frustrated. "She wanted to feel what it feels like to be human to be loved and have happiness. She wanted to see if be human was worth taking out her grace." Dean says not realizing what he was doing. "Dean you can't let her because if she leaves the heaven." Cas says seriously. "and why is that?" Dean asks. "Because she is the keeper of souls."


End file.
